A Set Of Circumstances
by Someone Haiku
Summary: When fleeing from the Sky Kingdom, Gale crash lands into the marshy swamp where the MudWings live. All Prince Puddle wanted was a nice, calm life. But one flash of lightning and one SeaWing soldier will change both of them. Pardon any typos, my IPad has a teeny screen. Previously Untitled.
1. Chapter 1

GALE POV

Beating her wings uselessly, Gale blinked the rain from her eyes. After three days of nonstop flying she just wanted to sleep for a thousand years. Unfortunately she didn't think landing was a possibility in this weather. There were so many up drafts. So much wind in general.

The smell of ozone flared in the SkyWings nostrils, as blinding light flashed mere inches from her face.

Rearing backwards, Gale felt another blast of lightning ripple past her tail, not even waiting till the thunder finished rumbling.

Again she saw a flash, but brighter, and the scent of sizzling dragon flesh filled the air. Screeching loudly, she spiraled downwards, but the sound of her pain was washed away in the rush of the pouring rain.

Gale blacked out.

PUDDLE POV

Puddle yelped, leaping out of the way of the fiery thing streaking from the sky. He had been having a perfectly nice time, thank you very much, frolicking in the rain and the thick, oozing mud. A perfectly nice time, that is, until that mass of flaming, screaming... whatever had crashed.

'Hey!' He indignantly thrashed his stubby brown tail. 'What do you think you're doing!'

The dragon, (yes, apparently it was a dragon, and not even a MudWing at that!) groaned, lifting up a charred head, then limply flopped to the ground, unconscious.

Puddle was starting to worry now. There was a dead SkyWing lying on the ground next to him! Oh, moons, moons, moons, this was not good. What if a member of her tribe came, and thought HE had killed her.

Even though it looked like she had been killed by fire, and it was to cold and wet for a MudWing to breathe such fire, who knew how logical SkyWings were!

Breathing deeply, Puddle had to remind himself that A; he was only a dragonet, and B; Geyser had always told him not to worry about the little girl nimportant things.

'Like, non-royalty..' He mused aloud 'Probably...'

Like any smart MudWing, Puddle decided to sleep away all of his problems, and collapsed, snoring, into a (literal) puddle.

 **You likely? Please leave a review, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, or how it got started, but it's fun to write!**


	2. Chapter 2

GALE POV

Gale opened her eyes, to see a small, brown MudWing, who she estimated was probably around three or four years old, a mere dragonet. Her entire body felt stiff and sore, and when she attempted to lift her talon, pain shot through her like her veins were on fire.

A natural response to excruciating pain, Gale screamed.

The small dragon kept back with a yelp.

'It's alive! It's alive! GAH! Moons, it's ALIVE!" the little MudWing hopped around, screeching incoherently.

Gale coughed, and started regaining consciousness, to a greater extent, that is.

The dragonet stopped panicking and puffed out his chest, which looked quite ridiculous, like a conceited blowfish. Gale almost laughed, but nearly jacked up her lungs instead.

The MudWing, stared down magnanimously, waiting, it seemed, for her to finish.

'I, Prince Puddle of the MudWings, command you to tell me who you are and where you came from! Or else!" The dragonet, haughtily proclaimed sticking his snout up in the air. Gale actually did laugh this time, but stopped when she noticed the injured air Puddle had assumed.

'Well 'Prince Puddle', my name is Gale, and I come fro-... I was...' the SkyWings reply died down as she realized she had no idea how she ended up on the ground here, feeling like every bone in her body was broken. She was fleeing, she recalled, but fleeing from what? Who was after her?

PUDDLE POV

'Hey,' Puddle piped up, 'You didn't finish your sentence.'

Gale snarled up at him, the far-away look in her eyes still somewhat spoiling the facade of anger. Then the larger dragon looked away again, brow furrowed as if in deep thought.

Puddle was tempted to wave a talon in her face, to see if she was even paying attention to him, but decided against it. He quite liked his talons where they were, thankyouverymuch. Instead he just cleared his throat loudly.

'Ahem'

No response.

'AHEM!'

Gale turned to face him.

'WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU SNIVELING DRAGONET?!' She roared. Puddle scooted away. The SkyWing growled. Puddle started taking larger steps, then gave up on 'subtlety' and outright sprinted away across the marsh. He did not want to deal with an angry adult dragon.

GALE POV

'WAIT!' Gale yelled pointlessly after the fleeing dragon who was her only hope of answers.


End file.
